Miracles
by GraceRoyal
Summary: When I died I imagined pearly white gates, not being thrown in head first into a book series that my parents were into. Things couldn't get any worse for me... could they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters used in the book series. I only own the characters in which I insert into my story and the storyline I developed.

| **Twilight** |

I gasped loudly sitting up. I glanced around the room frowning. This is not my room. There was also a second bed and in that bed laid a sleeping body... I crept close to see who it was and practically had a heart attack. That was Bella Swan... I rubbed my eyes. What the actual shit? I noticed a full length mirror and rushed to it examining myself.

It was me alright but I had loose curled honey brown colored hair with golden undertones reaching just pass my shoulders and ocean blue eyes like the eyes Renee had in the book. My body... woah I actually have a body. Like I had legitimate curves and an ample chest. Bella turned over facing me still asleep. She looked like Kristen Stewart... holy shit I'm really in Twilight... I grabbed what I assumed was my phone and tapped the home button. It was six thirty in the morning. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. It could be worse. I could have been trapped in a child's body. That would have sucked balls.

"Why Twilight?" I muttered louder then I had meant to.

"Eva it's early... I know you're an early riser but come on." Bella threw a pillow at me missing horribly.

"Sorry Bells." I stated laying back down.

"Not all of us are blessed with your energy so either be quiet or go back to sleep." Bella mumbled falling back asleep.

I decided to read while Bella slept. I was able to find out more about myself in this universe. My given name here is Evangeline Katherine Swan. I'm the eldest daughter of Charlie and Renee. For the most part Eva is me like to a tee so I didn't have to worry about changing anything about myself, thank god. By the car keys on the night stand next to my twin sized bed I can safely assume that I have my own car. I also seem to have a close relationship with Charlie, I mean dad. I really need to get use to calling Charlie and Renee dad and Mom.

I wonder why I'm here? Shouldn't I be like dead? What the actual fuck? I had pushed a kid out the way of a moving truck and yet here I am. Perfectly fine!

"Eva did you seriously sit there for three hours reading waiting for me to finally wake up?" I kept my chuckle to myself about Bella actually deciding to grace me with her full alertness now.

"Yes. Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I raised a brow at her.

"Not at all. I just find it interesting that you can be so patient but at the same time be so pushy. By the way we should probably load up our stuff in the back seat of your car so we can start heading to Forks. It's going to take us about three and a half days to get to Forks from here." Bella stated pulling her bags out from her closet.

Oh so we're starting right at the beginning of the book saga. How nice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah that would be smart wouldn't it?" I grinned.

"Yes it would be." Bella gave kind of a half smile to me.

We finally came out of what I assumed was our bedroom with a luggage bag in each hand and proceeded to my car. I almost dropped my shit because the car I was looking at was a beautiful 66' Chevy impala convertible in cobalt blue with a reupholstered tan leather interior. I swear I almost had a orgasm right there looking at this beaut. I put our stuff in the back almost too giddy to speak.

"I'm going to miss you girls!" Renee, I mean Mom, came out hugging the crap out of us.

I just realized that I was the tallest at about five six. I felt kinda empowered in comparison to Bella's measly five four. I held back a snicker.

"Mom we'll be fine. You know I'd never let anything happen to Bella." I stated with a smile.

"Promise you'll call every night while driving up to Charlie's." Renee held my wrist with a smile.

I pulled out my phone with a smile.

"Promise." I stated climbing in with the top down on my car.

"You girls ever decide you want to come back I'll come right back." I could see the sacrifice Mom would make behind that statement.

I couldn't let her though. She deserves time with Phil. When I read the books at first Renee seemed totally in love with him so I couldn't begrudge her for it.

"Again we'll be fine." Bella stated hugging Renee one last time.

Bella claimed the passenger seat as her's and put in her ear buds. I waved to Renee as I backed out of the driveway.

I don't know if I'm truly prepared for what's about to go down in Forks. Shit. Chaos here I come!

Hell knows it follows me already...

:::

Bella had fallen asleep about a hour ago. I learned more about Bella than what Stephanie Myer had initially put in her books. Bella did have a back bone, Bella did have a sense of humor and she did have a teenage girl side. We were able to faun over the Count of Monte Christo for god sakes! I also learned that Bella was only shy around others because of her unfortunate run with Lady Luck. I of course reassured her that I'd be there to help with any fall out should she cause another incident like at the theater picnic back in Phoenix. I'm surprised I remembered that despite not being here for eighteen fucking years. Then again I've been getting brief flashes of memories that I did not have showing up here in the Twi-verse like family vacations or special moments.

I smiled softly as the "welcome to Forks" sign came into view. We were here. This is the start of the whole Twilight chaos. This one little no-neck Washington town. I drove past Newton Olympic Outfitters and Mighty Mart, the local grocery store. With little trouble I was able to make my way to Charlie's. Why I know the way is beyond me. Right as we came up I saw that Billy and Jacob were pulling in with Charlie in the driveway.

"Hey Daddy." I waved causing all three of them to turn my way as I pulled into park.

"Hey Eva! How are you?" Charlie pushed Billy up to me as I got out of the car.

Jacob came up soon after they stopped.

"I'm doing great. I'm excited about moving in with dad. Bella is asleep and or waking up currently so I'd leave her be for now." I smiled seeing the old rusted red truck in the driveway.

"Bella's I presume." I pointed at the death trap on wheels.

"Yep. I got it from Billy here as a welcome home gift for Bella." Charlie smiled.

"I love it! Thank you dad." Bella had woken up and was now staring at her 'new' truck.

Charlie blushed not sure how to take Bella's compliment.

"Our rooms are the same ones right?" I asked.

"Yep. Your's is the one with the bay window and the bathroom and Bella's is the one across from me." Charlie responded.

I grabbed my bags and headed inside. My room was painted a darker teal color and my bed had a white lace canopy with an iron four posted bed frame. Accompanying the bed frame was an intricately designed head and foot board. The bathroom despite it only being a walk in shower was decently sized and enclosed by a glass slide door with a nice vanity. The white towels were stacked in a rack above the back tank of the toilet. I set down all my bathroom stuff on the sink counter and began to sort. Dental hygiene products go in the cabinet, makeup in the two top drawers, hair care products go in the shower window, and my hair dryer goes in one of the big drawers below the little ones. I place my hair brush and hand soap on the counter before going to my closet. I hung up all my dresses, sweaters, and jackets. I put all my shoes on the closet floor. I put my shirts, pants, skirts and underwear in the drawers of my dresser. Lastly I put down my laptop on the white birch desk.

I ran my hands over the books on my matching bookshelf before finally feeling satisfied with my work. Could always put up a cute little cork board and put pictures on it to personalize the room more if needed but for now I guess I was done.

I was pretty much done unpacking at this point so moved down the hall to Bella's room and poked my head in. Bella was in the middle of unpacking her clothes.

"Like some help?" I asked startling her.

"Yeah that would be nice. I have so much stuff to go through." She sighed.

"I see dad painted it purple. He even gave you your own desk top computer and a land line." I observed putting clothes in drawers.

"I know it's nice really. I just hate that it's so cloudy and rainy. I also hate that Charlie kept all this junk." Bella threw away a random booklet in her trash can that I picked up.

"Bella this is the booklet from when we took that road trip to Seattle with dad. This junk is just dad's memories of us; And besides It'll get better from here. We start fresh at a new school tomorrow too so no worries. We will have friends to take our minds off the gloominess." I winked trying to offer some optimism in this situation.

"Eva you have nothing to worry about. You're pretty and well liked. Then there's me Eva... Plain old clumsy Bella." She mumbled feeling slightly depressed.

"Don't get all depressed on me now. Sadness is toxic and you know that. Also there is nothing wrong with you Bells." I stated moving on to hanging up her jackets and sweaters.

"You and your optimism is making it hard to sulk here." Bella smiled softly.

"Hey there's that smile I wanted!" I giggled.

We continued to unpack her things. I could tell she was bummed about us leaving Phoenix and that's to be expected considering Bella, despite her pale complexion, loved the sun. I did too, to an extent. I had skin that was more tanned then Bella's was. It wasn't as tan as it was in my other universe but it was still tan none the less. I was also very pleased to find out Bella's catastrophic clumsiness had not rubbed off on me, thank Jesus. I don't think I could survive with hazards like that. I'd end up dead a second time. I glanced over at Bella who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey now. Don't cry lil' sis. What'd I tell you about crying?" I cooed pulling her into my arms.

I knew she was bound to cry at some point since she did in the books. Bella stayed latched onto me and cried herself to sleep. I carefully pried her off of me and retreated to my own room. After a quick shower I changed into my pjs and crawled into my bed. Not too long after I had gotten into bed Bella slipped into my bed with me and I just rolled my eyes. Bella was such a child. I grinned closing my eyes. Tomorrow we meet the Cullens, well we at least see them from across the damn room.

AN:/ This is my first Twilight fic so bare with me here on this one. Don't forget to leave a review/comment and follow/Favorite the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: About a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all that belongs to Stephenie Myer. I do own the characters in which I insert into my story.

| **Twilight** |

I hadn't got much sleep at all considering Bella mumbling in her sleep and the claps of thunder throughout the night. Six thirty rolled around and I finally got up after maybe two hours of sleep. I shook Bella waking her up.

"Bella we got school." I stated.

Bella nodded going to her own room to get ready. I started my routine by washing my face with my face scrub then moisturized. After washing the crap off my face I brushed my teeth and finally ran a brush through my bed head. I decided to leave my hair in its natural loosely curled state instead of the cute half up half down style I had thought of the night before. Finally finishing my bathroom routine I apply my mascara, eye liner, light amount of eye shadow and my lip balm. I was so blessed not to need foundation anymore. Praise clear skin!

Exiting the bathroom I decided to dress myself in a cute little light blue long sleeved cropped sweater, white high waisted ripped skinny jeans, my tan hiking boots, and a cute little white beanie. Bella came in wearing her typical long sleeve with tee and jeans. She even had the old beat up converse. Maybe I could help her with style...

"You look good." Bella smiled at me.

"Thank you. I actually tried." I gave a cheeky grin heading down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey girls, I have to go to work now. You two have fun and please behave." Charlie directed that comment at me more then Bella.

"Don't worry Daddy we'll be good. I promise." I giggled.

Bella and I had a bowl of cereal and some toast before I decided to go. I grabbed my beige winter coat and my back pack.

"I'll see you at school. I want to get a head start ya know." I winked grabbing my car keys and my phone.

"Alright. I'll be here sulking until the absolute last second." Bella stated still eating.

I rolled my eyes leaving my pessimistic sister in the kitchen to finish her breakfast in peace.

:::Jasper's POV:::

I honestly didn't want to go to school today. Edward of course insisted and kicked my ass out the door. Emmett wasn't helping much either with his whole man to man talk about me needing a woman. I didn't care. I just wanted to sit in peace reading. I didn't want to worry about when my next slip up was. Rosalie at least understood my struggle, though I felt sorry for her being the only female beside Esme. Being around males with little female interaction for so long must be a little lonely.

"Jasper if you keep up with that gloomy look I'm going to slap it off of you." Rose spoke turning back to me with her typical bitch face.

"Good luck landin' a hit." I stated.

Edward and Emmett just chuckled in response. We pulled into the parking lot and I stepped out glancing around. Plain and boring humans were walking aimlessly towards the school. Blood pumping through their veins to my distain. I stopped suddenly. The smell of fresh pears and jasmine hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent was soothing and made my thirst go away almost entirely. I followed the scent and saw a girl standing next to a beautiful 66' Chevy impala convertible. She was leaned up against the door texting someone. My eyes traced the seductive curve of her hips and chest. She clearly was healthy. She wasn't starving herself to be skinny like some of the students here. My eyes also caught her hair. Her soft looking, luxurious hair. I wanted nothing more then to run my fingers through her golden brown loose curls maybe even burry my nose in them. She finally glanced up at me with clear ocean blue eyes and a soft kind smile spread across her face. A sense of warmth and friendliness came off of her.

"Hi." She approached my family and I.

We remained silent staring at her.

"Ok not much of talkers I see. I'm Eva. I'm kinda new here. Can one of you tell me where the registrar office is? I have to pick up my schedule and locker assignment." She shifted nervously.

"Yeah it's right over there." Rose answered indifferently.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." She stated walking away.

The breeze picked up and her scent was wafted towards me again. It sent spikes of pleasure down my spine each time I inhaled.

"Is everything alright man? You keep breathing in. Is that girl making you thirsty?" Emmett had genuine concern on his face.

"Not at all. She just smells very nice. Very very nice." I trailed off watching her enter the building.

"There's something about that human. I can't read her." Edward frowned.

"That's strange... I could feel her." I stated.

"I don't know..." Edward gave a perplexed look.

"Her car is beautiful though." Rose spoke up.

"Yeah that's a sexy car man." Emmett admired the convertible.

The twenty minute bell rang and all four of us rushed towards the school building. Another scent hit me and this one caused my thirst to rise slightly. I shook it off though and continued into the school hoping to catch another glimpse of that interesting human girl again.

:::

First period I had History with . I did particularly like this class. Rose knew it too. The both of us sat quietly in the back as Turner scribbled something on the white board and droned on about the revolutionary war. The door creaked open and everyone including him looked to the door.

"Sorry to bother you but I believe this is my class. I got lost in the building." It was the girl from earlier, Eva I think...

"Ah yes you're Evangeline Swan correct?" Turner asked and she nodded.

"Then yes you are in the right class. Please go take a seat next to in the back." He smiled at her and Eva nodded heading back towards Rose and I as quickly as she could.

She slid into the seat next to me with ease but her binder slipped and was about to hit the floor. She reached for it but I knew she wouldn't catch it so I reached down and caught it for her.

"Thanks." She gave a sheepish smile as I handed her the book.

"No problem. My name is Jasper by the way." I introduced myself in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you again." She turned back to the board listening to the lecture.

Rose of course looked at me with an Are you kidding me face and I just rolled my eyes turning back forward.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson, not with Eva near. I kept staring at her. The little things about her were adorable like when she chews on the end of her pen when she's thinking or even when she plays with some of her loose strands of hair. I could feel fluctuations of annoyance and anger from Rose but I ignored her. It was just too fascinating to watch her. I still couldn't get over her scent either. There was just a calming quality to it.

"Um... Jasper." I shook my head now that Eva was now looking directly at me.

"Yes?" I asked sitting up.

"Turner wants us to pair up for chapter recall. Your friend has been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes." She pointed back at Rose.

"Thank you for snapping him out of his daze." Rose stated politely glaring at me.

"No problem." Eva smiled.

Another boy approached her fixing to ask her if she wanted to partner up.

"Hey why don't you and I team up? I mean you're new here and Turner told you to come sit back here with me." I beat the boy too it.

"What about your friend?" Eva gestured to Rose.

"Oh she'll be ok. Also to let you know she's not my friend, she's my twin sister." I spoke casually.

Rose's annoyance was now through the roof as practically every boy in our class was now trying to ask her to be their partner.

"I guess we could be partners." Eva smiled sweetly pulling out a sheet of paper while I opened the text book to the right page.

I moved my desk flush up against hers so we could share the book. God she smells intoxicating.

:::Evangeline's POV:::

I'm currently trying not to internally fan girl from the fact that I'm sitting next to Major Jasper Whitlock. Honestly if I had to pick a favorite character, it would be him. It kind of saddened me that Stephanie didn't flesh out Jasper more. She kind of made him more of a giant sized ken doll for Alice. Speaking of Alice, I didn't see her when I initially met the Cullen's. Part of me wonders if me being here has to do with it. Either way I'm just going to sit back and help Bella with her pursuit of Edward. I'm technically not even suppose to be here anyways. I glanced back at Rosalie who was paired off with a random guy. She glanced up at me and I mouthed I'm sorry towards her. To my surprise her face broke out in a soft smile and she responded with a it's ok.

I turned back facing forward. My mind wandered back to when I had gotten Jasper's attention earlier. He had been staring at me with a smile. Most girls would find this completely creepy but I knew he didn't mean harm. Quite the opposite actually. I kind of felt flattered that he at least looked at me. To be noticed by an immortal being is a compliment all on its own. Especially a vampire none the less.

"Havin' trouble?" Jasper asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Kind of. I can't find the name of the general behind the battles over here in Virginia." I pointed at the map.

"I already finished with the whole section review. Here just copy it." He handed me his paper.

"No it's ok. I want to do this on my own. After all it's my brain that I'll be using on the test. Not yours." I chuckled continuing to find my answers.

"Most people would have jumped on the chance for less work." Jasper gave me an amused smile.

"I like to work for my goals. After all what fun is it if all anybody ever does is hand you what you want?" I nudged him.

"Good point. I guess it would become borin'." Jasper smiled.

"Exactly my point." I scribbled more answers down on my page.

AN:/ Another chapter. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Cafeteria

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. I only own the rights to my fic and my original characters.

| **Twilight** |

::: Jasper's POV:::

It turns out that god was definitely smiling down on me today. Eva ended up being in not only my history class but also my Spanish and English classes too. I was now praying that we have the same off period or even another class together. I wanted to know more about her. After our small conversation in history she didn't talk to me all that much and it annoyed me to no end watching guy after guy approach her. I was currently in calculus with Emmett and Emmett had been shooting spit balls at Lee making the idiot jocks in our class snicker. I of course finished my work and was currently texting Rose. She was still pissed off about me pairing up with Eva.

R: Jasper I hate you so much. How could you leave me to fend for myself against those hormonal idiots?

I just chuckled sending my response to her. My phone buzzed with another text from Rose.

R: at least she's nice. I honestly can't say anything negative about her

That surprised me. Rose hates humans normally.

Me: what do you mean?

Rose's responded immediately.

R: what I mean is that Eva, I like her. She's sweet from what I can tell. She actually apologized to for taking you as her partner. She also isn't annoying like most human teen girls I've come across. She doesn't gossip and she isn't boring. I also like how she smells. It isn't all artificial like most of human girl's scents are

This really was a surprise coming from her.

The bell rang for lunch and Emmett and I left towards Rose's shop class.

:::Bella's POV:::

I sat down with Angela and she introduced me to Jessica, Mike and Eric, though I wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said. I was waiting for Eva.

"Whoa... Who's the new girl over there? She's stunning." Eric's eyes were focused across the room.

I looked to where he was looking and saw that he was referring to my older sister.

"That's my older sister Eva." I spoke causing the table to go silently temporarily as I waved her over.

"Hi. I'm Eva. I see you guys are aquatinted with my little sister." Eva smiled.

"I-I'm Eric Yorkie." He held his hand out nervously.

"Nice to meet you Eric." She shook his hand.

"Wow your sister is like... really pretty. Like model pretty." Jessica whispered glancing at her.

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure how to respond and Eva just chuckled.

"Look there they come now." I turned my head along with Eva's to see four students walking in.

All of them were attractive, like celebrity status pretty. But the one I was most interested in was the one with the amazing bronze hair.

"Who are they?" Eva asked nonchalantly.

"They're the adoptive kids of and his wife. See the blondes. Those are the twins Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie is with the big guy Emmett. Jasper is single but don't waste your time. Doesn't date. The last one is Edward or as I call him the hair. He's also single but again sadly doesn't date so not even worth it." Jessica spoke.

Eva looked intently at Jasper. I hid the little smile on my face. I think my sister might have a slight thing for Jasper. I couldn't blame her though. He had those honey blonde waves that went to his collar and those tawny brown eyes. I'm not one to really check out at guy but even I could tell he was well built. Not quite as big as Emmett or lean like Edward but he was muscled for sure.

"Hey Bella... Edward is looking at you." Jessica whispered.

I causally glanced at Edward who was in fact looking at me. I quickly looked away and Angela giggled.

I noticed that Eva had been avoiding looking towards Jasper for some time. She was playing around with the spaghetti on her plate. She looked like she was in deep thought too. I wish I could read minds then maybe I could tell what's going on in my sister's crazy head.

Eva then abruptly stood up startling me with her sudden movement.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Eva.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to split early and see if I can find my AP Bio class. I'll see you at home Bella." Eva smiled turning a heel and walking out of the cafeteria.

:::Evangeline's POV:::

My head was spinning with different thoughts. I needed a breather or else I would have likely passed out. I sat down in my car sighing. I needed a break. I have successfully caught the attention of the Cullen's which I wasn't trying for. My goal is just to get Bella with Edward. I never wanted to replace Alice essentially and that's what it's beginning to look like. Jasper had been staring at me nonstop every chance he got. Again flattered and all but it was starting to make me a little uneasy thinking about it. I mean I'm not even a hard core fan of twilight and yet I was still thrown in head first into uncharted waters. It was all just nerve wracking. Jasper was interested in me, in what way I don't know. I turned on the radio and Jimmy Eat World was playing through the speakers so I left it. Everything will play out how it's meant to be. I need to stop worrying about it. So what if I got the attention of an attractive vampire? I just need to relax. Me being here is kind of a strange miracle if you think of it. I brought out traits of Bella that would have otherwise stayed completely hidden if not for my poking and prodding. That in itself is a success. Also Rosalie might actually like me! And that's a big accomplishment considering that she practically hated Bella in almost all the books except for Breaking Dawn. For the most part the chain of events have been going according to the books. Only thing is I'm here and Alice apparently doesn't exist or at least isn't apart of the story. I still wanted to know what exactly happened to Alice. I know James had something to do with her change so maybe just maybe she'd show up with him? I shuddered. Ok let's hope not. James is an evil motherfucker hell bent on eating my baby sister alive. That's not ok. I continued my internal monologue until the lunch dismissal bell rang and I turned off my engine. Back to school I go. At least I'll have a clearer mind. Hopefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Listen to the Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that belongs to SM. I only own my story rights and any original characters I insert into the story.

| **Twilight** |

:::Jasper's POV:::

There was silence. My mind just went completely numb when sixth period rolled around. It's like she permanently nested in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about her warm smile or kind demeanor.

"You got it bad man." I turned to Emmett who had been watching me the whole time.

Rose agreed with him rolling her eyes.

"What?" We continue towards the parking lot.

"Well you've been out of it all day. I think it might be because of that pretty human girl, Eva I think is her name." Emmett concluded.

I paused. Have I really let her affect me this much?

"Jasper I'm beginning to think that maybe she might be your mate." Rose stated.

My mate? Did I finally find my missing half? Is she the one I've been waiting for?

All three of us stopped hearing the opening rift to Everlong by the Foo Fighters.

"Hello, I've waited here for you, Everlong. Tonight, I throw myself in two. Out of the red. Out of her head she sang." A beautiful melodic female voice was singing along.

I approached closer to see who it was. On top of the hood of her Chevy impala convertible was Eva. She tapped her hand to the beat with the radio blaring her music.

"Come down and waste away with me. Down with me. Slow, how you wanted it to be. I'm over my head. Out of her head she sang." Eva swayed with the music, her emotions read contentment and peace sitting out here listening, singing.

"And I wonder when I sing along with you, if everything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I'll ever ask of you, you've got to promise not to stop when I say when. She sang." Eva paused looking up seeing Rose, Emmett and I.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was disturbing you." She got off the hood and turned down her radio.

"Foo Fighters rock." Emmett smiled.

"They do, its hard to believe they're Nirvana without Kurt Cobain." She smiled.

"I'm Emmett by the way. I know you've met my Rosie and Jasper already so I won't bother with that." Emmett held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Eva took his hand and shook it without fear.

That wasn't as surprising as Rose's change in attitude towards Eva but it was pleasant that she didn't fear Emmett despite his size.

"You seriously have a sick car. How long did it take you to get her back up and running in pristine condition?" Rose was checking out her convertible.

"I would hazard to guess about two months. I did all the work myself just about. The engine was horrible when I got ahold of her. I had to practically rebuild the engine. As for the interior my dad had a friend do that for me since I wasn't sure how to go about it. Give me an engine and tools I can do magic but don't ask me about the interior." Eva smiled.

"You like cars?" Rose looked surprise.

"Cars and motorcycles but yes I do. I can repair both if need be. My mom use to use me as an at home mechanic, same with my sister and step dad." Eva slid back on the hood sitting comfortably against the wind shield.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" I asked her finally.

"Honestly I prefer it compared to the blistering heat in Phoenix. Also there's actually winter here instead of just warm muggy air." Eva smiled closing her eyes.

"You don't look like your sister." Emmett spoke as we all sat around Eva's car.

"I get that a lot. I inherited my mom's blue eyes and her hair. Bella got dad's eyes and hair. We're different in both looks and personality but still siblings." Eva explained.

"How so personality wise?" I asked.

"Bella... bella despite being wise beyond her years isn't the most perceptive of others feelings, especially when she's questing for the truth or trying to seem strong and independent. She sadly doesn't care about who she hurts as long as she gets her answers. She can also be a little self centered at times, and oblivious. She also kinda has no sense of self preservation once so ever..." Eva trailed off.

"Your sister sounds like she still has growing up to do." Rose scoffed.

"Oh trust me she does but she won't listen to me. All I can do is stand by and be there when she needs me." Eva sighed.

"What's you're seventh period?" Emmett asked attempting to change the subject sensing the little bit of tension that was rising.

"I have music theory. I'm excited about it too. I took it back in Phoenix and the teacher I had was a rocker just about. He'd play the electric guitar while teaching us about the different eras of music from The Beatles to Van Halen and Whitesnake." Eva paused.

"I'm sorry but I love this song." Eva reached down and turned up the radio as the opening rift to Breathe by Breaking Benjamin played.

"We'll just sit here and listen to your music." I spoke.

"You sure? Most people think it's goth." Eva scowled.

"I happen to like this type of music along side of classic rock." I spoke.

"You guys don't mind either do you?" Eva turned to Rose and Emmett.

"Not at all. I really like it actually. I'll probably ask for a list of bands later." Rose smiled.

All four of us sat back and listened to Eva's old car radio broadcasting her hard rock across the parking lot. If were any louder we'd probably be approached by an administrator, not that I or Eva cared. The more I get to know her the more layers I'm able to peel back. I'm beginning to think Emmett is right, I'm hooked on Eva. And honestly I don't think that's a bad thing. I could see myself spending the rest of eternity with her by my side. I liked this. The feeling of bliss and contentment that she induced in me. She brought out feelings that I thought I honestly didn't have once I was changed. I took a seat next to Eva on the hood of her car. She moved over making room for me.

"Sit back and let the music flow. I feel so much emotional freedom when I'm jamming." Eva hummed with her back rested against the wind shield and her eyes closed.

She really did look at peace listening to music. Rose and Emmett were looking at me the whole time with smiles. I of course basked in the fact that I was sitting so close to her right now. I wanted to drape my arm around her but fought the urge to do so. Emmett had his arm draped on Rose while they sat enjoying both the music and the company. I glanced at Eva who was humming softly along with the song.

:::

AN:/ Thank you for reading the story even if its not as good as some of the Twi fics out there. Also I HAVE NOT forgotten Alice. I personally love her as a character so she will show up in later chapters so do not fret. Anyway don't forget to follow/favorite and comment/review. Until next time lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Her

Disclaimer: I don't squat diddly. I only own my story rights and my original characters that I use in this story.

| **Twilight** |

:::Jasper's POV:::

I broke away from Eva when she told me she had to go finally. I let her go making her promise that she'd hang out with me on Saturday. Eva being the way she is agreed to it in a heartbeat. I was too excited to breathe at that moment. Eva was coming over. I could show her some of the things that I've collected over the decades. Of course I won't tell her how I got them specifically. I approached the Rose, Emmett and Edward.

"What's got you all happy?" Emmett asked me with a raised brow.

"I just got Eva to agree to hang out with me at the house on Saturday." I stated.

"Oh really? Maybe she'll take a look at the new classic I just purchased." Rose stated.

"You're just happy you've found a female who knows just as much as you do about cars." Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett. That's not the only reason." Rose scowled.

"We have a problem." Edward spoke causing the lighthearted atmosphere to die down.

All of us were staring at him seriously now.

"Evangeline's younger sister, Isabella... she's my singer." Edward grimaced.

"Son of a bitch! I like it here too. I don't want to up and move again." Rose snarled.

"How haven't you gone and attacked the girl yet?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fighting the urge to follow her scent back to her home and drain her. I think my best course of action would be to head to Denali and try to sort this out as best I can." Edward sighed.

"Then do that. We'll tell Carlisle and Esme the situation. They'll understand." I spoke as Edward sped off.

"What do we do about Eva? I mean her sister is Edward's singer. And I doubt she'll let Edward drain her little sister." Emmett worried slightly.

This poses as a problem. Edward being attracted to Bella's blood would in turn make him susceptible to Eva's blood too. He might attack Eva if he isn't careful... and I can't let that happen.

"You let me worry about Eva. Right now we need to head back to the house and at least inform Esme about the situation at hand." I stated and the both of them nodded.

As much as I love my adoptive brother, if he does attempt to hurt Eva, I will not hesitate to kill him... well at least the major won't. He's already identified Eva as his mate just as I have.

:::

Esme nodded understanding the situation.

"I understand that the chief of police's daughter is Edward's singer but may I ask why you're so concerned about it?" Esme was directing this question at me mainly.

In the past when Emmett came across his I didn't bat an eye at it. I knew I would have to tell her.

"The Chief of police's eldest daughter is my intended mate. She's the only human I've come across that doesn't make me thirst. If anythin' her scent almost nullifies my thirst all together." I explained.

A soft smile spread across her cheeks.

"Oh Jasper I'm so happy you found your mate! I was beginning to worry about you always being alone or being the third wheel with Emmett and Rosalie." Ouch way rub in my pervious bachelor status Esme.

"Mom I think you just burned Jas unintentionally." Emmett pointed out snickering.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Esme apologized.

"It's ok Esme you're not wrong." I stated glaring at Emmett who was still trying to hold in his snickers.

"What does the girl look like?" Esme finished cleaning the dishes from her likely baking earlier.

"She's very beautiful Esme. She has these honey brown shoulder length soft curls and piercing ocean blue eyes. Every time I look in her eyes I can see the gorgeous soul she has. Eva has the most beautiful smile too. It's just as warm and kind as yours..." I trailed off getting lost in my own description of Eva.

"Man Jasper you really got it bad. You sound like I do when I talk about Rosie." Emmett chuckled.

"Eva sounds wonderful Jasper." Esme smiled.

"She's actually coming over on Saturday Mom." Emmett explained.

"She is? Why didn't you tell me? Now I have to go grocery shopping and plan out meals. How long is she going to be here?" Esme looked beyond excited.

"I'm comin' to get her in the mornin' so I'm assumin' the whole day." I explained.

"Ok Emmett you and I will go to the store. We need to pick up items for lunch and dinner as well as snacks." Esme dragged Emmett with her to the garage.

"I've never seen Mom so excited about cooking. I guess she's just happy to be able to cook for someone else." Rose mused.

:::

I was up in my study on my laptop. I decided to do a little research. I know it's a little creepy to be stalking Eva on the internet, but I wanted to know more about her. I opened Facebook and found her fairly easily. She's been on here for a total of three years. I found pictures of her with her mom and sister. Hmm. Bella isn't ugly at all. She's actually quite lovely. I can see why Edward would be interested in her. I kept scrolling and my breath hitched. Eva in a bikini... dear fucking god. Even when she was fifteen she had the body of a damn model. This picture she was sprawled out in the sun tanning with Bella and her mom. The three of them lined up on beach towels at the pool most likely. From the small sliver a shadow being casted I could tell a man took this picture. Eva had a huge smile on her face with her aviators perched on her head. Bella was more covered up in a one piece and a beach skirt. Their mother was also in a bikini paired with a beach skirt and a large floppy hat.

My eyes trailed back to Eva. I was semi hard already and decided to leave the picture which caused my little... Well in my case big problem. I continued to find more by going to her profile. I found her bio:

Hello my name is Eva Swan. There's not much to me. I'm a simple girl. I love music, mainly alternative rock from the nineties and two thousands, I absolutely love my friends and family, I love to read and write from time to time, and I also strive for more from life than simply just living day to day. I want to experience the world, travel and do something positive. Leave my mark. My hobbies include making music, cooking and baking, dancing, car mechanics, and anything outdoorsy.

Wow. She's definitely perfect for me. I heard someone coming down the hall towards me and I closed my laptop.

"Hey dude." Emmett entered my study.

He noticed the closed laptop and grinned.

"You weren't cyber stalking our girl Eva were you?" He continued to grin.

"Our girl? She's my potential mate." I practically growled.

"Chill man remember I'm mated to Rosie. You can have your spunky little Eva. I can't begin to tell you how excited I am to have her join us. Rose is also excited but she won't say anything about it. You have no clue how long she's been waiting for another female." Emmett sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"I can't wait either. Read what Eva's Facebook profile says." I turned my laptop around and showed Emmett.

He paused reading the profile. He started to smirk. It was a very wide one too.

"Dude. She's like your perfect match. If you described your ideal woman... it'd be her. You two are like two sides of the same coin." Emmett handed me back my laptop.

"What else is there besides Facebook?" Emmett wondered.

"I was just about to look." I clicked the show more tab on her bio.

"So she has Snapchat and instagram." Emmett observed.

"I'll check her instagram first." I opened up Instagram on my phone and typed in her username.

"Whoa buddy! She's got five thousand followers?" Emmett's eyes went wide.

We started to flip through her pictures. Damn she's photogenic. They were perfectly posed and she looked beautiful in each one. Even the just waking up picture she posted. I held back a groan seeing more bikini clad photos of her. The comments weren't much better. All these men commenting was making my jealousy flare.

"Dude if I weren't with Rosie, I think I'd give you a run for your money for her." I glared at Emmett who threw his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you have to help Esme in the kitchen?" I looked back at her Instagram.

"Crap! You're right! She's gonna kill me!" Emmett ran out of the room.

I chuckled kicking back in my seat. I added her on Snapchat too so hopefully she accepts my re- I paused. Eva accepted it automatically and sent me a chat.

I chuckled seeing her username.

She-Devil: hey there stranger. I was wondering when you'd find me.

I responded to her chat.

Me: do you even know who this is?

She responded quickly.

She-Devil: of course I do, Jasper. Only you'd chose Rebel_Desperado :)

I laughed typing away.

Me: so what are you doing right now? I'm guessing homework.

She-Devil: among other things, yes. We just got back from dinner. Dad took us to the diner after I came home with groceries. You should come with me sometime. Their blueberry cobbler is amazing.

Me: Did you just ask me out on a date? Tsk tsk after we just met too ;)

She-Devil: *rolls eyes* yes I asked you out. There's suppose to be sarcasm there but kinda hard to tell when texting.

Me: well aren't I special?

She-Devil: yes so special in fact that you'd ride the short bus if Rose and Emmett didn't take you to school.

Me: Ouch. That hurt.

I couldn't help it but at this point I was full on laughing.

She-Devil: aww you want me to kiss it better?

Me: will you?

She-Devil: ... Damnit, I set myself up for that one. Anyway, I love to chat more but I do have to go. How about we start a streak?

Me: a What?

I notice a button that said open snap. I tapped on it and it was was picture of Eva with dog ears.

She-Devil: we send pics back and forth everyday at the same time, one in the morning and one in the evening.

I took a picture of myself. I made sure it was a good one. The caption I put good night. I then sent it to her. She immediately opened it.

She-Devil: Good night Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow ;)

Me: I'll see you tomorrow too. I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot.

She-Devil: k

She then went offline and I did too.

"We heard your laughing. What was that about?" Rose and Emmett entered the room.

"I was chatting with Eva on Snapchat." I said simply.

Rose just shook her head and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: This Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That is all the brain child of Stephenie Myer. I only own my story's rights and the original characters that I insert into the story when I see fit. Now on another note. This story is also on Wattpad under my other pen name Grace_Royal. I kinda use Wattpad as testing waters almost. I never post a story without some sort of feed back. Now enough of my pointless ranting, one with the story!

| **Twilight** |

:::Evangeline's POV:::

"Eva wake up." Bella shook me and I turned over mumbling.

"Jasper is going to be here soon and you haven't showered." Bella whispered.

I bolted up. Fuck. That's right!

"Can't talk!" I yelled darting into the bathroom.

I quickly I showered and shaved. I'm sorry but I will not be Sasquatch. After blow drying my hair I scrambled for an outfit. I went for a cute cropped light grey sweater with black bold letters that spelled FBI on the front, a pair of high waisted dark skinny jeans and a pair of black high top converse. I left my hair down and flat ironed my curls so my hair would lie flat like it had previously in my other world.

"Eva your friend is here!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called grabbing my phone and shoving it in my back pocket.

I grabbed my wallet and headed down finally. I came down the stairs and Charlie was staring analytically at Jasper who waited patiently for me. Bella was on the couch looking at him too.

"Hey." I smiled and Jasper held his hand out to me.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Charlie raised a brow.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" I tilted my head.

"I expect her back before midnight son." Charlie had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Of course sir." Jasper stated respectfully.

A smile broke out across his face.

"At least this one has manners." He chuckled as we left.

"Sorry about him. He can be... intense." Jasper opened the door for me and I sat down in the passenger seat.

"That's not a problem. Your father seems to really care about you." Jasper smiled starting the Dodge Charger.

I smiled before starting to talk again.

"So what is casa de Cullen like?" I asked.

"It's a nice house really. Lots of windows. Very spacious. I have my own room and study." Jasper spoke.

"Really? Must be nice to have your own space considering how many of you there is. For the longest time I shared a room with Bella. I'm quite honestly relieved to have my own space finally." I giggled.

Jasper and I talked about miscellaneous things like school this week. I noticed that he really didn't dive that deep into my personal life. We pulled into the driveway and he got out to open the door for me.

"You don't have to open my door for me Jasper." I raised a brow following him.

"As a gentleman it's what I was taught. You open doors for ladies." Jasper unlocked the front door.

I smelled the most amazing food. Esme's cooking. I always wondered just how good her cooking really was. Bella loved it in the movies and books.

"Hey Eva." Rose greeted mixing something in a bowl.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. We're so glad to meet a friend of our children." Esme was way prettier in person.

"Thank you for letting me in your home. It's beautifully decorated, and I love the openness the windows give." I smiled next to Jasper.

"Jasper why don't you show Eva around while we finish up." Carlisle suggested.

"We're making Mediterranean food for lunch." Emmett grinned helping Esme.

"Can't wait." I grinned.

"Alright this way and I'll show you around." Jasper grabbed my hand guiding me up out of the kitchen and into the living room.

:::

I felt like fucking dancing, and I did. I rubbed it in Emmett's face too.

"What did I tell you? What did I tell you?! I am the queen of fucking first person shooters!" I yelled victoriously.

Rose and Jasper were laughing their asses off at my celebration of superiority over Emmett.

"You had to have cheated! I call rematch!" Emmett huffed.

"Alright. Let's do this thing and let's make it a little more interesting. The loser has to do a punishment from the winner, no questions asked." I held my hand out grinning.

"Deal." Emmett shook my hand.

"Oh this is goin' to be good." Jasper whispered to Rose who nodded in agreeably.

The match started and Emmett looked like he was going to win if I didn't hightail it. I thanked god that I paid close enough attention to my brothers to know what the hell I was doing. I was able to build a fort and camp. Emmett had his tank yes but that required gas to run. The odds turned in my favor when I applied a little Gears of War knowledge along with some Destiny. Wall bounce and high sensitivity. Before for I knew it we were neck and neck on the last round. It was only us and a large map. I automatically went for the trees. I had changed my suit to a Gilly suit so that I would blend in. Emmett frowned at me and continued his search for me. I waited till the last thirty seconds and jumped down delivering the fatal blow. Emmett groaned as my screw flashed winner.

"Looks like you got a punishment big boy." I grinned.

"Let's get this over with." Emmett sulked.

"I'm going to wait to use my penalty for you. Never know when it might come in handy." I spoke deviously.

"Oh you're just evil." Rose stated trying not to giggle.

"I'm not evil. Obviously I'm not using my penalty now." I defended myself from the lighthearted insult.

"No but you're devious. You know that?" Jasper turned to me.

"I am? I always thought I was merciful." I smiled innocently.

"Emmett, Rosalie can I get your help in the kitchen again?" Esme called.

"Duty calls." Emmett and Rose got up.

"Let's go back to my study. I wanted to show you something." Jasper escorted me to his rather large study. It was smaller then Carlisle's but it was still impressive.

"Here. I know you like music. I don't collect classical like Edward but I do collect classic rock and country." Jasper explained.

I ran my fingers against the countless records he hand lined up on his bookshelves. He had it all. Crosby Stills Nash and Young, Jefferson Starships, Jimmy Hendricks, Alvin Lee... Shit he even had Def Leppard, Cinderella, Ratt, Alice Cooper and a whole lot more glam rock I loved as a child. Though I pulled out a Journey album.

"Can we play Open Arms?" I asked.

"Of course here." Jasper took it out and put it on his record machine.

The opening to Open Arms started and I began to sway in my spot. This song happened to be my favorite one by them.

"Take my hands." Jasper instructed and we began to dance together.

There was just something about the moment that felt right. With every twist and dip I felt myself falling a little deeper into a hole that I never thought I'd have to deal with... falling for Jasper. The moment felt so sensual and passionate. I don't think he was influencing me. I knew he wasn't. I would have felt it. Jasper dipped me gently and pulled me up as the song ended. I stared into his eyes and felt myself compelled to kiss him. He also was leaning in until Emmett bursted into the room. I pulled away quickly and smiled.

"Lunch is ready guy." Emmett grinned.

We walked down the hall and Jasper was silently talking with Emmett. I knew they were vampire whispering about what happened in the study. What did just happen? That's a good fucking question.

:::Jasper's POV:::

We almost kissed too. Damnit Emmett. He ruined the moment. So close, I was so close to tasting those plump pink lips. Eva didn't avoid me thankfully. Our moment didn't seem to bother her at all. Though I did feel her hesitation to kiss me. It was like she was trying to fight it slightly but at the same time she didn't want to either. The conflicted emotions made me want to know why.

After Rose and Eva went off to go look at some of the cars in the garage Emmett and I decided to play a few rounds of video games followed by some card games.

"I'm sorry I killed your mojo man." Emmett muttered putting down an uno card.

"She almost kissed me but when I read her, she had conflicting emotions. She wanted to kiss me but at the same time it was like she was thinking she couldn't. I want to know what's holdin' her back. The feelings are there." I sighed.

"Dude if women weren't as complicated then we wouldn't have to do half the shit we do to keep them happy." Emmett chuckled.

"I guess I can't argue with that." I shook my head.

"Excuse my French but god damn, those are some sexy cars that you guys own." Eva came out of the garage with Rose in tow.

"I know. The Harley is Jasper's though. He's the one who likes motorcycles in this house." Rose smiled.

"That's a beautiful bike he has there. 71' Road King Electra Drive I think." She spoke.

My jaw dropped slightly. She identified my bike from a glance.

"Perfect for you." Emmett muttered nudging me.

"Yeah I found her broken down and almost unfixable in the front lawn of some guy out in Amarillo." I explained.

"Oh so you are Texan." Eva grinned.

"What gave it away? His southern accent or his choice in foot wear?" Rose laughed.

"Well its just that you have more of a northern accent where as Jasper has a southern one. I didn't want to assume anything." Eva scowled slightly.

"Before our aunt adopted us, Jasper and I were separated. I lived up north and he lived in the south." Rose spoke smoothly.

"Jessica Stanley said you guys were adopted as babies." Eva raised a brow.

"Since when can you hold anything that girl says as truth?" Emmett scoffed.

"True... look I'm sorry about that. It's just I don't like going into situations without some foreknowledge so I might have asked them about you the first day." Eva shifted uncomfortably.

"That's alright, though you didn't strike us as the type to be nervous around people." Rose observed.

"I know I give off that impression. But you guys I want to have a lasting friendship with so I start to over think and... geez I'm doing it again." Eva sighed.

"So you only get like this when you actually like the people your around?" Emmett asked.

Eva nodded her head shyly.

"Aw! I knew you liked us!" Emmett bear-hugged her.

"You're nice people. Why those idiots at school ignore or worship you is beyond me. You're people too." Eva walked over to where I was and sat down.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something on tv?" Eva suggested.

"That sounds good to me. I was gettin' bored playin' uno with Emmett over here." I spoke up.

"I'm ok with that. What about you Rosie?" Emmett turned to Rose.

"Yeah I'm ok with that. Here Jasper." Rose tossed the remote and I turned on the tv.

"Let's see. They have Dukes of Hazard on. They also have a few other sitcoms on like Full House and Family Matters." I flipped through channels looking for something.

"Oh! Family Matters! I love Steve Urkle!" Eva pointed excitedly.

"Family Matters?" I asked and Rose and Emmett nodded.

I selected it and Eva snuggled into the couch. She had her head rested on my shoulder and her body was flush against me. She finally dozed off and I didn't want to want to move.

"Jasper, Emmett and I are going to go hunt." Rose and Emmett left leaving me alone with her.

She turned snuggling into me. She had wrapped her arms around my arm. I smiled. I shifted into a more comfortable position and allowed her to sleep on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Accidental I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Myer. I only own my story's rights and my own original characters.

| **Twilight** |

:::Evangeline's POV:::

I was still slightly freaking about about almost kissing Jasper despite having two and a half weeks to get over it. I mean god is he attractive but I feel like I'm just a cheap replacement. Fuck! Why does the universe have to dangle crap that I likely will never have in front of my face? Why does the cosmos have to so cruel and unusual towards me? What the fuck have I done to piss off karma? Was it because I was a shitty older sister to my brothers before I ended up in this peculiar situation? I frowned pulling into the parking lot. Jasper was waiting for me along with Emmett and Rosalie. I was surprised to see Edward there too. He must have finally came back from his little trip up to Denali... or Tanya scared him off finally with her feminine whiles, not that she's ugly because she's not. I parked my car and started heading toward the group of them.

"Hola mi amigos." I greeted in horrible Spanish.

I never bothered to learn it in high school the first time round so why bother to now.

"I think your gonna need a tutor at this point." Jasper chuckled at me.

"Hey there Edward, nice to see you back." I greeted politely.

He kind of just glanced at me but remained silent.

Ok. Ouch.

"I'm totally about to fail this fucking AP Bio test." I sighed.

"What happened to all the studying that we did?" Rose asked me.

"I told you it goes in one ear and out the other—and not on purpose either. I just wish cells were more interesting, like mythology or something like that." I frowned.

"Eva if Rose isn't workin' out as a study buddy, I'll gladly help you." Jasper offered.

"Rose is my bio partner so that's why we study together, Jas but we could always use room for another person in our study group. The more the merrier in my opinion." I smiled.

"Our twosome has become a threesome." Rose grinned at me suggestively.

"That's your brother Rose." I teased while she smacked me as gently as she could as a vampire.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Alright let's get to class children." Emmett mocked us and Rose and I just flipped him off with a loud huff.

"Good job Emmett. You just pissed off two women simultaneously." Jasper pat his back with a sarcastic smile before leaving him behind with a confused look.

:::

I wasn't looking forward to today. I knew today was the day Bella almost gets hit by the van and in turn I almost get hit. I wonder how exactly it will play out with me being there also. Will Edward stop it for the both of us or will one of his siblings come to the rescue for me? Maybe Jasper is the one who tries to save me? Or maybe I'll push Bella out the way. I paused. Maybe I was meant to die here today to save Bella. As much as I hate thinking about it, it makes perfect sense. I died pushing a kid out the way of a moving vehicle. Maybe I'll have to do it here too. It's possible that karma might just be trying to even the scales a little bit. I shook myself out of my deep inner thoughts as the dismal bell to lunch rang and I stood up.

"You dropped this." I turn to see Edward holding up my blue pen.

"Thanks Edward. I didn't realize you were taking AQR. Isn't this like a senior course?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"It is normally but I decided I wanted to take a higher math this year." Edward explained as we exited the class room.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior before. I was just amazed how different you and Isabella are." He spoke honestly.

"She likes to be called Bella. Also we get that a lot. I look more like my mom and she looks more like our dad." I explained smiling.

Edward and I kept a pleasant conversation up to when we joined the others. Emmett was staring at us in surprise while Jasper looked a little jealous and Rose just had a cocked brow. We approached them smiling.

"I see you and Edward got aquatinted." Rose spoke skeptically.

"He's in my AQR class and yes. We are well acquainted now. Edward is pleasant to talk to." I smiled.

Edward couldn't help but smile at my compliment.

"Come on Eva let's go before they run out of the good food!" Emmett whined and I followed him needing to grab my own lunch.

I was still rather concerned about what was happening today. I really wasn't looking forward to dying. I mean who is? Well maybe a few select people who feel their life isn't worth living, but I'm not one of them. I actually was starting to like the life I built here. I had friends here that I thought I'd never grow so attached to and I'd grown to love Bella, Renee and Charlie as my family. It's all just not fair... But then again... since when has life ever been fair to me? For anybody really?

I came back to the Cullen's and stopped thinking about it as to not tip Jasper off to my depressed thoughts. I didn't want him to worry. If there was going to be a break... I wanted it to be a clean one. No residual from it. I knew there would be sadness but I wanted them to get over me quickly and move on.

"Eva get your text book out. We're doing a quick study session before your test." Rose instructed.

I smiled nodding as I put down my food and reached into my bag.

"Crap I think I left it in my locker. I'll be right back." I stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper asked me.

"No you don't have to Jasper. I'll be back in quick sec!" I jogged off towards my locker.

:::Jasper's POV:::

I was getting a little worried. Eva's been gone for more than five minutes now and her locker isn't that far. Emmett and Edward were staring at me as I nervously bounced my leg.

"Emmett go with Jasper and see if Eva's ok." Rose stated and the both of us took off in her direction.

Emmett and I wandered around looking for Eva until we both heard her voice.

We came around the corner and Eva was pressed up against the lockers with her textbook in her arms. These three scumbag looking motherfuckers had her cornered and they were oozing sexual lust.

"Aw come on baby don't be like that." The supposed leader grinned coming closer to her.

"You know what? Come here." Eva's voice turned sticky sweet.

"Oh see told you the ladies couldn't resist me." He boasted.

"Closer." Eva teased.

The guys was maybe an inch or two away from her face and Eva grabbed his shoulders. Emmett and I couldn't hide our grins when she kneed him in the crotch.

"I'd sooner go out with Newton then touch any one of you. I suggest you beat it before I lay you assholes out just like you're pathetic friend over here." Eva hissed.

The others left. Smart decision on their part in my opinion.

"Nice Eva!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't appreciate it when men try to force themselves on me. I am not a target thank you very much." Eva hissed at the crumpled form on the floor.

"Let's go before Rosie does something like that to me." Emmett suggested.

Eva stuck close to me as we made our way back to the cafeteria.

The rest of lunch I had her directly next to me the whole time. I knew she felt an immense amount of comfort with me there. I think that subconsciously her mind and body are acknowledging that I am her mate and her protector. When the dismissal bell for lunch rang Eva collected her stuff and left with Rose to their AP Bio class.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for our own Bio class." Emmett dragged me along.

:::

The bell rang finally and Emmett and I left gym. Rose and Edward were waiting for us already.

"I told you I'll be ok." Edward sighed.

"How do we know that? I mean she's your singer. You being near her is enough of a problem." Rose scowled.

"Oh not this again. Rosie if Edward wants to test fate let him. He's being the stupid one. Speaking of fate... Look who's talking to her sister now." Emmett grinned.

We all turned to see Eva talking with Isabella. The two of them were in a heated discussion too. Eva would have stormed off but the screeching of tires stopped her.

"Eva! Bella! Watch out!" Tyler screamed as he skidded towards them.

Edward and I took off. I grabbed ahold of Eva and pulled her to my chest as Edward stopped the van with his hand protecting Bella. Eva being rattled up held onto me for dear life.

"Eva are you ok?" I asked seriously.

"I am now... I thought I was gonna die again." She muttered.

"Die again?" I breathed.

"It's complicated Jasper. Just please hold me." She begged.

I couldn't say no.

"Let's get you out of here before people see." I pulled her into the truck bed with me and continued to hold her.

"Are you goin' to tell me what you meant by again?" I asked softly.

"In my pervious life I died by being hit by a truck." She whispered.

I felt her pain and anguish remembering it. I wanted to take it all away.

"Shh. Everythin's gonna be alright." I rocked her back a forth comforting her.

She was so scared but at the same time she felt comforted in my arms.

"Jasper..." I looked down at her.

She gripped my shirt with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to admit this now since my life practically flashed before my eyes but I've been in love with you for the last few days." She flat out admitted.

I paused. Relief washed over me when she admitted she loved me. I was also incredibly happy with the fact that she felt the same way I felt. I was about to respond too when The EMTs came.

"Are you two ok?" The EMT asked helping the both of us out of the truck bed.

"We're ok I think." Eva answered.

"I'm going to have to ask that you both come with us. Protocol and all." The EMT escorted the both of us to the Ambulance where Bella was seated.

"Eva how did they get there so fast?" Bella asked as we started moving.

"Bella they were right there while we were fighting." Eva spoke.

"No... they... they were across the parking lot." Bella stated as if it were obvious.

Eva pulled her sister into a hug.

"I think you hit your head on the truck a little hard." Eva whispered going back to my side.

"Did you tell Rose to drive my car back to my place?" Eva asked me and I nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent except for Bella who was continuing to ask Eva questions about Edward and I getting there so quickly. Eva got to the point to where she started to ignore her. I could feel how emotionally exhausted she was and the assault of questions from her sister were not helping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Young Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Myer. I only own my story's rights and my original characters.

| **Twilight** |

:::Evangeline's POV:::

I greeted Jasper with a kiss smiling when he pulled me into his side with a hug.

"Get a room you two." Emmett teased as usual.

I turned to him and flipped him off not caring. Emmett was just being a dumbass as normal anyway.

"You are Rose are ten times worse. Don't be a damn hypocrite." I stated as Jasper kissed my forehead.

I was still astonished by the fact that Jasper actually felt the same exact way about me as I did him. Funny part is that I was fighting it for so long too. I was so stubborn about trying not to be Alice's replacement that I didn't look in front of me. After the car accident though it threw things into perspective for me. Jasper wouldn't have ran to save me if there was no romantic ties once so ever and before I knew it, he and I finally got together. On top of that I felt the relief of not having to pretend as if I didn't know they were vampires. They let me in on their secret knowing I wouldn't tell anyone. The fact that they trusted me despite me not knowing them for too long warmed my heart. I smiled still in Jasper's protective hold around me.

Being in a relationship with a male vampire is very... different and interesting to say the least. I couldn't help but find it kind of hot that Jasper was so protective of me. That probably has a lot to do with the fact that I'm human still. When I told Charlie and Bella that I was dating Jasper, I got two different reactions. Charlie's was the typical dad reaction saying he wanted to meet him and Bella's... Her's was more of a jealous reaction. I don't understand why though. Maybe it's because she likes Edward and he keeps trying to push her away like the idiot he is or maybe it was the fact that I got farther in progress with the guy I liked then her? I sighed and Jasper looked at me concerned probably feeling what I was feeling. I looked at him rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand as we held hands.

"I'm worried about Bella if that's what you're concerned about." I stated leaning into Jasper.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me again with his nose buried in my hair. He was sending me waves of calm and warmth making me feel significantly better.

"Why are you worried about her when she's clearly not worried about you?" Rose gave curt look towards my sister who was with her friend group.

"I'm still her sister Rose. You can't chose family." I frowned still a little upset that Rosalie disliked Bella.

"She doesn't deserve your worry. In fact you shouldn't worry about her at all with Edward's creepy obsession of her. He wouldn't let anything happen to his precious Bella anyways." Rose hissed.

"Rosalie." Jasper snapped still holding me.

"Look Eva I have nothing against you but your sister... that's a different story." Rose glanced back at Bella and scoffed leaving with Emmett likely to find their bus assignments for the field trip.

Jasper and I went to the bus assignments to see if we were on the same bus for the trip to the recycling center. We were of course. Edward was with us surprisingly and he was waiting for us at the back of the bus with Emmett and Rose. People kept glancing back at Jasper and I. It was irritating. We're not fucking circus freaks here for their viewing pleasure.

"What the hell are you looking at? Is it not normal for a girl to want to sit with her boyfriend on the bus? Mind your own god damn business for once." I tried to keep calm as I confronted the idiots in front of us that kept looking at Jasper and I.

Jasper put a hand on me trying to calm me down and I squeezed his hand appreciatively.

"We're just trying to figure out what you see in a freak like Hale." One of the football players, Logan I think was his name, spoke causally.

"Jasper isn't a freak asshole. He's a perfectly good guy that happens to take very good care of me and loves me as much as I love him." I practically hissed.

"Oh if you're looking for someone who will take good care of you, dump that loser and go out with me. I could make you feel things you've never felt before." Logan gave a lecherous smile and I just about lost it.

I would have stood up making my way toward him and bitch slap him in front of god and everybody but Jasper moved me to where I was sitting on the inside of the seat against the window. Jasper then glared at Logan with a look that could probably kill.

"I think you might want to shut your god damn mouth before your mouth writes a check that your ass can't cash, boy." Jasper growled.

"And what are you going to do Hale? It's not like it's gonna last. A girl like her needs a man. Not a boy." Logan scoffed.

"Alright Logan I suggest you shut up. That is MY brother you're dogging on man." Emmett stood up and Logan effectively shut his mouth.

I silently thanked Emmett with a soft smile and he just grinned in response.

"I hate assholes like that who think they're the pinnacle of man. News flash, you're not all that and a bag of chips." I rolled my eyes.

"Sadly this generation of humans are arrogant egotistical like that." Jasper sighed.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking a nap." I stated resting against Jasper.

"We're about five minutes away from the center. You sure you can even fall asleep in so little time?" Emmett asked.

"Hush! I'm sleeping!" I snuggled into Jasper more.

"Sleeping people can't talk." Emmett continued to disturb my sleep.

"Shut up Emmett." I hissed.

"You have no effect on me."

Emmett smirked.

"Oh when I'm a vamp I am totally going to fuck your lunch." I whispered glaring at him knowing full damn well that he could hear me.

"You plan on changing her?" Edward stiffened.

Maybe I shouldn't had said anything. I forgot how touchy Edward was about the whole loss of your soul if you become a vampire crap. He was after all sacrilegious when I came to this subject in particular.

"Jasper is obviously going to change her Edward. She's his mate. It would be like Rosie not having me around after finding me in the forest." Emmett whispered.

"He could easily just let her live her life out as a human and then kill himself after she passes. Why would you damn her soul like that?" Edward deadpanned.

Oh dear god I think I'm going to have a headache...

"Edward you might not like it but it will happen and the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll grow to love her. As it is Esme and Carlisle have started planning for her change. And as for the whole live out her human life. What if that's not what Eva wants?" Rose defended me and I smiled.

"And besides that, what gives you the authority to dictate to me what I decide to do with my mate? If I wanted to I could change her now and you wouldn't be able to do jack shit." Jasper glared.

Edward remained quiet for the rest of the ride staring at me. It made me slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that he likely watches Bella sleep now. Shaking that thought, I concentrated on de-agitating Jasper by distracting him with kisses and sweet talk. It was working in my favor too. God bless my newly given feminine wiles. This totally beats the hand I was given in my pervious life by a long shot.

"I know what you're doin' Darlin'." Jasper grinned.

"I'm not doing anything." I giggled when we got off the bus.

Jasper just raised a brow while I playfully skipped away. He of course followed me trying to catch me. I tried loosing him but he caught me wrapping his arms around me. Curse his vampire abilities...

"Got ya." He murmured.

"Ah nuts. You got me. Now what are you going to do?" I smiled teasing him.

People around us were watching but I didn't care and neither did Jasper.

"Claim my prize of course. What else would I do? Hmm?" I swooned at his southern accent.

I did always have a little thing for southern boy even in my other life. After all I was a native born Texan at one point and Jasper was the pinnacle of the roguishly handsome Texan cowboy, AKA my type of man.

:::

Slumping in my bed I groaned into my fluffy pillows. The field trip was fine minus Bella dragging me away from Jasper when we came back to school. She told me about her infuriating conversation with Edward. That boy just has a way of pissing off absolutely everyone he comes into contact with doesn't he? But never mind that. Bella is still trying to get answers out of me too. She's convinced I know something about the Cullen's and that I'm refusing to tell her. Well I am but that's besides the point. It's not her business, at least not yet.

I stripped out of my school clothes and slipped into an old sweat shirt that Charlie gave me and a pair of barely there shirt shorts. The sweater was an old Forks High School sweatshirt from when he went to school. I thought it was so comfortable I ask him for it and he gave it to me. Throwing up my hair up in a loose pony I turned on my radio adjusting the station. The song Paralyzer was playing by Finger Eleven on my favorite station.

I had closed my bedroom door and locked it due to me being done with people at this point. That and I kinda didn't want to talk to Bella or Charlie at the moment. Dancing into the bathroom I removed my makeup singing along. Music always seemed to sooth me no matter what the message.

"If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you." I swayed stepping out of the bathroom.

I jumped seeing Jasper on my bed. I half hazardously grabbed the remote to my radio and turned it down slightly.

"Someone needs to put bells on you vamps. You're gonna give me a damn heart attack." I frowned.

"I must say I like the way you were movin' just then." Jasper purred smiling.

"I did too. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure of my boyfriend showing up for?" I asked smiling.

"Do have to have an excuse to see you?" He asked me.

"Nope. Are you staying the whole night?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to?" He grinned when I kissed him.

"Yes I do. If I had it my way you'd come every night regardless." I giggled.

"I can do that." He responded as I curled into him cuddling.

"I'm guessing Edward is watching Bella. She should be asleep. It's only eleven." I stated just laying there in Jasper's arms.

"Yeah, I can hear him in Bella's room now. I think he's sittin' in the corner." Jasper chuckled.

"I'm beginning to agree with Rose when she says that his obsession is unnatural and stalkerish." I smiled.

"Edward grumbled. He heard you." Jasper held back his own chuckles.

"Good. Someone has to tell you what your doing is weird." I stifled my giggles.

The song Right Here by Staind came on and I hummed softly along side the melody. This song reminded me how my dad, my real dad, felt about my real mom.

"I've noticed that you carry a deep connection with the music you listen to." Jasper observed.

"Yeah. Bella doesn't understand it as much. Neither do my parents really but I've always been musical." I mused.

"Hey kido I'm going to bed. Make sure you don't stay up all night with Jasper on the phone." Charlie spoke thinking that Jasper was on the phone with me.

"Yeah I'll make sure I won't. Good night Daddy." I spoke sweetly.

"Good night kido." I heard Charlie go to his bedroom.

"Should I be concerned with how good of a liar you are?" Jasper teased me.

"No not really. Comes in handy if you're keeping the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire along with the rest of his family a secret from the mortal world don't you think?" Jasper kissed me and I settled into our spooning position.

"You should really sleep darlin'." Jasper whispered to me.

"I know I should. I do feel tired but at the same time I just can't fall asleep." I frowned.

"I can help you if you'd like." I couldn't get over how comfortable I was with him despite him being a living stone practically.

"Go ahead." I mumbled closing my eyes.

I soon felt a wave of lethargy consume me like a soft blanket.

"Good night." Jasper kissed my forehead before I drifted off in his arms.

:::

AN:/ Ok so I wanted to address two reviews in specific involving Edward and Bella's romance. I was going to have them still together because their relationship is crucial for my stories plot. While I do not hate Bella and or Edward, I do agree that their relationship was not exactly the most realistic one portrayed in literature. My only criticism regarding that was the fact that Edward was creepy in watching Bella sleep and that the both of them became obsessed with each other way too quickly to the point that it was rather unhealthy. Other than that, I have no problem with Edward and Bella. That's my two sense on the matter. Feel free to comment if you would. I always love to hear people's views on topics of interest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: La Push

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. The only thing I own is my story and the original characters I put in it to help the plot.

 **|Twilight|**

:::Evangeline's POV:::

"You want me to do what?" I gathered my books and shoved them into my backpack.

"Please come with me to La Push. Everyone is going this Friday." Bella begged me as I exited the school doors.

Bella continued to follow me in the hopes that I would cave in and go. Damn it. I had to be strong.

"Bella what if I want to spend time with Jasper?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Invite him to come too. You can spend time with him down at the beach. Please! Please I don't want to be there without you. You're better with social situations then I am." Bella was now pleading with me.

"Ugh Fine I'll go but you owe me Bella." I stated making my way to where Jasper and the others were standing.

Oh well... So much for being strong...

"Thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Bella grinned putting her bag into my car.

Yeah yeah... Best sister ever. Whoopy doo. The only thing about this I was dreading was the time I'd have to spend with Mike and Tyler. I was already shuttering from the thought cheesy pick up lines and just all around bad flirting... Maybe I could get Jasper to beat them up for me? Oh now there's an amusing thought.

"I'll be right there Bella just sit tight." I spoke and then was greeted by Jasper wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

I turned to where I was facing him and gave him a kiss. I glanced over at Bella who was waiting in my car. She made a disgusted face before turning away.

"What were you and your bratty little sister talking about?" Rose asked.

"La Push. I'm going with her on Friday." I stated.

"I don't want you to go to La Push." Jasper's mood changed from happy and content to broody and overprotective.

"Jasper I'll be fine. I'm only going there for about two hours. Maybe three if Bella wants to stick around. Besides that, I'm her ride. I don't trust Jessica fucking Stanley to drive my very accident prone sister to a beach filled with multiple health hazards." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Do you really have to? Why not leave her with Angela. I know you trust her." Jasper whined.

There goes brooding, now there's just overprotectiveness.

"I'm going to La Push Jasper. I know you don't like that I'll be in Quilete territory where you can't reach me but I'll be ok. Hell I'll bring pepper spray if that makes you feel better." I squealed when Jasper lifted me up to where I was now sitting on the hood of Emmett's Jeep.

"That does make me feel a little better but I still don't feel comfortable with you being around those wolves. When they get angry they're unpredictable, especially the ones who just learned how to shift. That alone scares me. The last thing I want is you gettin' hurt and me not bein' there to protect you." Jasper scowled.

"How about this, I'll come to Casa De Cullen after I go to La Push and let you personally look over me to make sure I'm ok." I grinned knowing how tempting that is.

"As thrillin' as that sounds... I think your dad would have a problem with you goin' to your boyfriend's house likely over night." Jasper gave me that panty dropping smile.

"I'll tell him I'm with Rose." I stated in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh your just devious. Deceiving your dad. Shame on you. For shame!" Rose chuckled.

"Am I? Am I really?" I jumped down and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Bella's getting restless so I'm going to split. I'll see you Friday night." I played with Jasper's jacket before sashaying away.

I knew his eyes were on my hips when Emmett laughed saying, "damn you've got your work cut out for you."

I just smiled getting into my car.

"Can we go home now?" Bella asked pulling an ear bud out of her ears.

"Yeah." I chuckled pulling out of my parking space.

:::

Bella gave me a suspicious glance when she saw me toss in a duffle bag in my trunk before we left for school. I told dad straight up that I was spending the night at Rose's. He didn't seem to have a problem with it after I promised him that I'd quote on quote, behave.

Upon arriving at La Push it was freezing. You'd think that being on the gulf pacific that it'd be comfortably warm but no. It was like standing in a walk in freezer. I pulled my winter coat close around my body.

"Move over, I'm freezing here!" I wiggled into the van in which Angela was sitting in and got under the blanket.

"I'm glad you could come Eva. Are you surfing?" Jessica asked me.

"Nope. I don't surf in the freezing cold, but you can. Go knock yourself out." I cocooned myself in an extra blanket making everyone laugh.

Bella and Angela continued to talk about school which honestly was boring. I found myself tempted to text Jasper.

"I see someone is having boyfriend withdrawal." Angela grinned teasing me as I tapped away on my phone complaining to Jasper about how damn cold it was.

"I am not. I don't need to be attracted to him all the time." I scoffed feeling a dull ache in my chest.

"Sure..." Bella joined in seeing me check the text that Jasper sent in response.

I'm a little surprised that she joined in on the teasing. Bella lately has been Edward centric so her joking has just about dried up.

"Screw you guys. You're just jealous that I have a hot boyfriend." I stuck my tongue out like the child I was.

"Boyfriend? When'd that happen?" I looked up to see Sam and Paul along with some other Quilete boys.

Sudden memories of my closeness to the two of them flashed in front of me. Sam and Paul chasing the younger boys for me when they assulted me with acorns or when Sam and I or Paul and I used to sneak away and go do our own thing. They were pleasant memories. I was glad that I was close with some of the wolves at least.

"About a month and a half ago." I answered smiling.

"Who's the unfortunate dude?" Paul teased.

"I'm not that bad! And who he is doesn't matter." I huffed.

"She's dating Jasper Hale." Angela answered.

I turned to her frowning now. I was hoping to avoid the whole "Cullen's bad" thing but unfortunately the universe likes to throw me a screwball every once and a while.

"You're dating a Cullen?" Paul and Sam's demeanor goes from friendly to concerned and overprotective.

So much for pleasantries.

"I'll be right back Bella." I spoke getting up and leading Sam and Paul away from human ear shot.

"Before you two knuckleheads say anything, he treats me with the up most respect and loves me unconditionally." I stated with a soft glare on my face.

"That doesn't matter. He's dangerous. Hell that whole group of freaks are dangerous." Sam growled.

"Eva he might seem good to you but we know that your relationship with him is a bad idea. Just break it off with him before it's too late." Paul held the same tone as Sam.

I sighed heavily looking at my two close friends.

"I appreciate your concern guys, really; But I'm going to continue to date Jasper till he proves unworthy of me as you guys love to put it." I put a little lightheartedness into my words to ease the tension even slightly.

"As much as I hate to admit it... we have no control over what you do, but let this be know that Paul and I will protect you. Even if it's from yourself; And that's a promise." Sam sighed not happy with my decision but I know he knew better then to try to convince me otherwise.

After all I was one stubborn bitch. Paul knew it too.

"Sam you can't be serious! He's going to end up killing her!" Paul hissed looking back at me with fierce, caring eyes.

"Paul you and I both know once Eva's made up her mind that nothing can sway her to do otherwise. She's stubborn just like her old man." Sam smiled partially despite being slightly upset.

Paul glanced back at me sighing heavily. I knew exactly where this was going.

"You know Swan you make it really hard to stay mad at you when you show up looking like an Eskimo." Paul then smiled.

"Hey! Not all of us are hyped up on steroids and look like fucking brick houses." I frowned.

Sam and Paul let out chortles directed at me. I scowled even more until the both of them hugged me and asked me to come down to the tide pools with them. I agreed following them down to the beach. Bella was already down there with a few guys from school. She was so concentrated on not tripping that she ended up cutting her hand on some limestone. Luckily Angela had a mini first aid kit with her. I couldn't help but shake my head. How did I know that she would somehow hurt herself today? Imagine how much more worse it could have been if I hadn't decided to go. Now that's a scary thought...

"Only your catastrophic sister would end up hurting herself when trying to be careful." Paul snorted and I elbowed him.

"Be nice Paul. She is related to me." I rolled my eyes.

"If it weren't for us knowing you for so long we'd wouldn't believe that." Sam spoke helping me climb over a rough spot on the rocks.

"So how's Emily. Is she still cooking for you horses?" I teased.

"Emily is doing great and yes she still cooks for us horses." Sam kindly smiled.

Paul and Sam stayed with me the remainder of the trip to La Push. I was thankful for that because I honestly preferred their company over the kids from my school. This also gave Bella an opportunity to build her own social bonds. I was worried at first wether she would be a recluse and just kinda stand to the side or if she'd actually try to socialize like I've been trying to get her to do. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Bella had successfully socialize with people her age.

Sam and Paul escorted me back to my car and I thanked them for the company before they finally left. Bella wasn't ready to go so she asked Jessica to give her a ride home leaving me free to leave when I wanted to. I wasn't happy about Jessica being the one Bella asked a ride from but Angela was going to be in the car so I suppose that she'll be ok. Starting the engine my radio came to life. The song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin was playing on the radio today. I turned it up loud backing out of the parking space. The kids from school including Bella were staring at me as I sped off down the road blaring my music. I must say that I'm kinda glad I let Bella talk me into that. I had a nice time with Paul and Sam and I got to talk with Angela more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to SM. I only own my story's rights and the original characters I insert into the story.

| **Twilight** |

:::Jasper's POV:::

Sitting back a stared blankly at the clock on the wall of my study. Right as the clock chimes for eight pm I hear the distant rumbling of a car engine. Eva was finally done in La Push. I was beyond excited. This was the first time that she'd be spending the night with me here at the house. Sure I've stayed the night at her home plenty of times but her coming here was a milestone in our relationship. This would also be the night that I finally will tell her about my past and show her my scars. My hope is that she accepts me fully as she did when I told her I was a vampire though I highly doubt that she will run. She's not the type to be easily startled by things like blood and gore unlike Bella who fainted at the sight of blood in biology. I could hear Esme greeting her along side Carlisle.

"Jasper, Eva is here!" Esme called sweetly.

I took in a deep breath mentally preparing myself for the long discussion I was about to have with my mate. I then stared at myself in the mirror when I paused at the door. I was currently in a plain black tee and my jeans. I then looked down at my forearms littered with bites before finally exiting my study. Coming down the stairs I smiled running my hands through my long hair. Eva greeted me by wrapping her delicate arms around my neck and kissing me affectionately. I didn't detect a single disturbance in her emotions when she saw me. Carlisle and the others knew by me showing my scars that I was about to tell her. They all gave me encouraging smiles as I picked up Eva's duffel bag and lead her to my bedroom.

"Jasper are you ok? You seem a little tense." Eva sat down next to me taking my hand.

"I have somethin' I want to talk to you about Eva." I started slowly.

"About what?" Eva tilted her head.

"You know how I told you I originally wasn't with the Cullen's and that I wasn't always a vegetarian vampire?" Eva nodded her head.

"Well I want to tell you my origin story." I looked her directly in the eyes.

"Then I'll listen." Eva smiled at me.

I just shook my head and began my story.

"I was born some time, likely the summer, in 1844 to small plantation owners. I can't remember my parents names but I do know that I had four older brothers and two younger sisters. My mother was extremely upset when I at seventeen joined the confederate army. I was easily able to surpass my peers and became a major at the age of nineteen. My change occurred a warm summer night. I had just rode from port Galveston after we evacuated it. There were these three women. All of them were Mexican. One of them by the name of Maria had asked me for help and I bein' a gentleman obliged not knowing what monsters those women truly were." I paused to see how Eva was taking all of this so far.

Her love and compassion for me was covering me like warm waves of sand. I almost didn't want to continue in fear that I would never feel this from her again.

"Jasper you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Eva spoke softly.

"No. I'm fine really. I'm just a little apprehensive about how you're gonin' to react to this next bit." I sighed.

"Jasper I love you and nothing in this world will ever change that." Eva pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"We'll see... Anyway, Maria changed me. She needed a soldier to train her army of new borns. When I woke up I was confused and extremely angry. I killed about seventeen other new borns before Maria got to me. She convinced me that she loved me and used me for her own selfish gain. What's worse is that I let her. During my time in the southern wars as Maria's second in command, I rapped and killed so many innocent people." My shame washed over me at that moment.

Eva was vibrating in anger. She looked fiercely at me.

"How could someone do that to you? How could a sentient being do that to another sentient being? You'd have to be soulless to subject an empath to such horrible conditions." Eva's voice fell.

"Eva..." I trailed but she cut me off.

"No. Don't you dare say it was your fault. You were ripped out of your life and thrown into the flames of a war fought by people far more demented and sick than any human could ever aspire to be. Don't let your past define you Jasper. You are not that man anymore nor will you ever have to be as long as I am here living and breathing. You may have been born in war and forged by death, but Jasper you were saved by love." Eva affectionately rubbed her nose against mine.

"Eva these scars are a constant reminder of my past." I showed her some of the many I had on my forearms.

Eva just shook her head, her love for me was still strong if not stronger.

"Jasper your scars mean nothing to me. If anything they show me how much of a soldier you really are." Eva kissed one of my scars.

"There's scars to everyone's beautiful, just some are more visible then others." I smiled pulling her into my lap.

"How the hell am I so lucky to have a woman like you as my soul mate?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your answer is about as good as mine at this point." Eva giggled.

"I'm not completely done with my story. Would you like to hear the rest?" I asked her.

"Of course I would! What kind of question is that?" Eva scoffed.

I finished my origin story with how I met Peter and Charolette and how they were important to me. They still are but sadly I haven't seen them in a long time due to their nomadic style. I told her about how I came into contact with the Cullen's too though she already knew most of it. Just not the whole fact that I was depressed at the time. I also removed my shirt to show her all of my scars.

Eva's breath hitched and I was hit with a low amount of arousal which made me internally growl in pleasure knowing my mate found me sexually attractive. Eva crawled over to me shyly and started to kiss every single scar I had that was noticeable to her. Most of these were discipline bites from Maria. With each kiss I felt myself growing increasingly hard. Only Eva could drive me this wild. Eva noticed my hard on.

"Jasper I want to take care of you." She whispered.

"Darlin' you don't have t-" Eva cut me off with a kiss.

"Jasper... it's ok really." She smiled snaking down to my jeans. Her hands carefully made work of my belt.

She then looked up at me biting her lip before undoing my pants. I couldn't help but watch her silently. Her hand reached into my pants and grasped my erected cock. I let out a moan when she had gotten a hold of it.

"Sweet Jesus you're huge." She muttered.

I looked at her with a strained look. God I wanted her so badly. I wanted my cock buried deep within her soft warm walls. The thought of that alone made my dick pulsate in pleasure. Her warm hand began working my shaft. At first it was shy but soon her strokes became long and teasing even. She then looked at me with an impish smile before licking my cock's full length from base to tip. My hands flew to the sheets of my bed as she started to suck me off. Her mouth was so warm and inviting. God I haven't felt this great in decades. Shit... Emmett was fucking right. Sex was amazing with your true mate. I probably ripped the sheets from gripping them so hard. Watching Eva's head bob on me was so much better then I had imagined. Eva suddenly paused.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked concerned but also in need of her contact again so that I could orgasm.

Eva lifted the corners of her shirt and tossed it on my floor. She did the same with her pants and her panties.

"Eva..." I groaned as she crawls towards me with this incredibly sexy look on her face.

"I told you I'd take care of you didn't I?" She grinned rubbing her uncovered pussy against my aching cock.

She smiled at me kissing me before gripping my shoulder for support. Eva then slowly sank down on my penis. She let out loud moan sinking to my hips. I felt like I was in complete euphoria. Am I fucking day dreaming? If so don't want to stop.

"Your cock feels so much more amazing then a dildo." She whispered against my ear.

Eva then began to move. It was mesmerizing watching her bounce on top of me. My hands went to her hips helping to guide her.

I knew I was hitting all of her G-spots due to her mewling into my ear. I started meeting each of her thrusts.

"You know at this point I don't even care if they hear us." Eva moaned speeding up.

"Fuck! Neither do I." I growled into her ear speeding up myself.

Before I could even think I felt myself slip into an orgasmic trace. Eva's core squeezed my dick practically milking it of all my semen. Eva collapsed against me exhausted. I couldn't deny the fact that she smelled absolutely amazing after sex. She stilled has that sweetness but it was also mixed with my scent. I decided that this was my favorite scent. Our scents mixed together. Preferably after sex.

Eva lazily turned facing me.

"You realized that was my first time right?" She smiled against me.

"Really? Does that mean there will be more?" I asked ready for another round.

"You have to do the work. I'm too tired to move." Eva looked at me through thick lashes.

A delicious pink blush dusted her face, neck and shoulders. I kissed her right shoulder kicking off my pants to where I was now naked.

"You ready?" I positioned my already re-erected member at her core.

She laid beneath me spread wide open for me only. My hand trailed her perfectly tanned skin when she nodded ready for me. I grasped her hips and slowly thrusted in.

Oh fucking god it feels even better the second time!

Eva tilted her head back moaning my name in a throaty whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Green with Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own Evangeline and the story rights.

| **Twilight** |

:::Evangeline's POV:::

I was definitely walking funny and Bella defiantly noticed it when I came home. Even after having a few hours to recover I was still walking weird. Jasper had me sorer than I had expected. He really was gifted under the damn belt...

We were in the throws of passion so to speak till early morning and god did I not regret it. He was an absolute monster in bed. In a good way too. I was actually glad I died a virgin in my pervious life. If I hadn't, I would have missed out on probably the best and only cock I'll ever have. I mean Jesus, he's hung like a horse... well at least to me he is. He explained to me that Emmett was bigger, which was too much information for me thank you very much. I did not want to picture Emmett's tackle and berries. Jasper though was very pleased by the fact that I thought he was huge. I probably stroked his man ego doing so. Jasper also continued to tell me how beautiful I was, which in turn boosted my own self esteem higher than it had been previously. I wasn't Rosalie who was built like a model but I was curvaceous and lean. Jasper even expressed his love of my butt and my chest. He really likes my ass though. I lost count of the amount of times he grabbed it and squeezed. Same goes for my breasts. They were smaller in this life than my previous but that seemed to be enough for him. That alone made me feel significantly better. Over all my first sexual experience was phenomenal and I hope that I have more just as good if not better with Jasper.

I kind of smiled absently at the air as I dreamily stirred the soup that I had made for Bella and Charlie for dinner.

"You know that's kind of creepy." Bella pointed out entering the kitchen.

I didn't respond. I just continued to cook.

"Jessica is wondering if you're up for dress shopping tomorrow." Bella stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah sure I'll come. I need to find a dress myself anyways." I grinned remembering Jasper asking me to prom before I went home after our sex filled sleepover.

"Oh Jasper asked you to prom?" Bella smiled genuinely happy for me for once.

"Yeah He did." I answered spooning Bella a bowl of beef and vegetable soup.

"That's great. You know Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie have asked me to prom. It's annoying really." Bella scowled.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for a certain bronze haired Adonis to ask you." I poked her teasingly.

"No..." Bella blushed going to the table with her soup.

"So why are you all spacey?" Bella asked finally.

Dad wasn't home yet thankfully or else I'd probably have to worry about him trying to hunt down Jasper with a loaded shotgun.

"Bella if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. You can't tell a living soul, not even dad." I stated with seriousness.

Bella nodded.

"Jasper and I had sex for the first time." I looked at Bella who turned pink and had her mouth a gape.

"You? And Jasper? That happened four days ago? Oh my god..." Bella tailed.

"Bella I've never felt so amazing in my life." I giggled.

"Did it hurt when he... you know..." Bella was extremely shy but curious at the same time about this subject.

"Not really. It felt uncomfortable yes but when I started to move it felt really good. We ended up in throws of passion for more then eight hours. We had breaks in between that but for the most part we were naked and doing the dirty." I grinned.

"Girls I'm home!" Charlie yelled from the door.

"Not a word Bella." I whispered and greeted Charlie.

"Hey Daddy how was work?" I asked smiling.

"Not bad. Slow but not bad. We've ran cold on the case with Waylon's animal attack. We can't find the scent of the animal at all. It's like it disappeared." Charlie scowled as I placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

"You'll catch it Daddy. I know you will." I encouraged him sitting down with my own bowl.

There was comfortable silence settled around us as we ate dinner. Bella decided to speak finally.

"Eva got asked to prom." Bella informed Charlie.

"She did?" Charlie looked at me with an interested face.

"I did. Jasper asked me before I left Rose's house on Saturday." I explained.

Charlie looked like he was thinking.

"So are you going to buy a dress?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going with Bella and her friends tomorrow to do so." I took the empty bowls to the sink.

Charlie reached into his wallet and pulled out a card.

"Here. Your limit three hundred plus tax." I smiled at dad looking at the card.

"Daddy you don't have to give me your card, I have my own money saved up. If you haven't notice I haven't once had to ask you for gas money." I explained trying to refuse.

"Eva you've always been the self-sufficient one but let me at least do this. You're my first daughter and your about to go off to college. Please let me feel like a dad before then." Charlie held out the card.

"Fine but I'm buying my own food dad." I stated taking his credit card.

I stuffed the card into my wallet before deciding to head up for bed. I smiled closing my door when I saw Jasper waiting for me as normal.

"Jasper I wanted to ask you something." I spoke softly getting into bed with him.

"Ask away Eva." He smiled wrapping his strong arms around me as I cuddled against his marble chest.

"Will you go with me to Port Angeles tomorrow after school? I've agreed to go dress shopping with Bella and her friends. I want you there so I don't have to socialize as much and also I'll be looking for a dress." I grinned.

"Hmm... Let me think." Jasper paused before capturing my lips.

"Of course I'll go with you." Rested my head on his chest letting my warmth for him soak into him.

"I love you Jasper Hale. You're the perfect man." I mumbled.

"My actual name is Jasper Whitlock. I only use Hale as our human cover story." Jasper nuzzled my neck.

"Alright then I love you Jasper Whitlock." I grinned before he sent me a wave of lethargy.

"Sleep darlin'." He whispered as I drifted off.

:::Third person:::

Bella was frustrated with her sister. Eva refused to reveal anything about the Cullen's. She was desperate to know why Edward could have stopped the van or why he was so damn fast. Bella had already ruled out the normal culprits like radiation or anything miraculous and comic book like. What Jake told her on the beach while Eva was off with Sam and Paul struck a cord with her. The cold ones. She knew there was a book store near where her and her friends were looking at dresses. Bella's goal was to get a hold of a book of Quilete legends. She was going to get to the bottom of things one way or another. With her sister's help or not.

"Sorry I'm a little late girls." Eva smiled.

Jessica's and Angela's smirks broadened. Eva had brought Jasper with her.

"I see we brought the boyfriend." Jessica giggled.

"Yes I brought the boyfriend. The boyfriend is helping me pick out a dress. Aren't you?" Eva hand her arms wrapped around Jasper's bicep.

Jasper nodded his head looking at Eva.

"Bella, Angela can I get your help over here?" Jessica dragged Bella and Angela over to the opposite side of the store, likely to talk about Eva and Jasper.

"Did you see how she's clinging to him? I think they've definitely had sex." Jessica spoke.

Jasper hated hearing humans gossip about him but it became even worse now that most included Eva in these rumors. Jasper listened more as Jessica whispered about what she thought he was like in bed.

"Baby what about this?" Eva smiled selecting a strapless sweetheart cut evening gown with a fitted bodice.

The color of the dress was a nice deep crimson color with black lace and rhinestone work on the bodice. The work became more sparse as it reached the bottom of the skirt. The dress itself reached the floor. It also had a matching black hair brooch with a subtle amount of red gemstone work.

"I really like this dress." Jasper smiled feeling the material.

"I do too, but I only have a budget of three hundred. The dress is five hundred including the hair piece." Eva frowned.

"I'll pay for the additional amount. I know how much you like this dress." Jasper kissed Eva sweetly.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever." Eva whispered.

"Not for long." Jasper whispered back.

"What?" Eva looked back at him confused.

"Well after you graduate... I intend on makin' you my wife. Therefore I won't be the best boyfriend ever. I'll be the best husband ever." Eva had to keep herself from squealing.

"Did you just propose to me?" Eva asked.

"Not officially. I don't have the ring." Jasper grinned against her ear.

"My answer is a yes regardless. I can't see myself with anyone but you." The two of them continued to talk while the other girls watched them.

Bella of course watched them. There were small amounts of jealousy that she felt for her older sister. The Cullen she happened to have a thing for was playing hot and cold which confused and infuriated the hell out of her. In all honesty Bella wanted a relationship like her sister's. One where the guy is completely devoted to her and loved her unconditionally. Watching Eva with that relationship made Bella feel as if she really was cursed to repeat her parents mistakes.

Bella quickly told Jessica and the others that she was going to go to a book store. After promising them that she would meet up with them again, Bella was pointed in the direction of a book store by Jessica.

"Wait where are you going?" Eva stopped Bella before she could leave.

"I'm going to a book store." Bella answered curtly moving passed her older sister and Jasper.

"What was that about?" Eva murmured concerned for her sister.

"Don't worry. Your sister is feelin' a little jealousy at the moment. She's been watchin' us the whole time. I think Edward's reluctance to interact with her is affectin' her more then he realizes." Jasper pointed out.

"Ok. If you say so." Eva thanked the shop lady for wrapping her dress up for her and placing it in a bag with the brooch.

"Come on now. Let's go get you somethin' to eat. I can hear your stomach." Jasper teased.

Eva only rolled her eyes at her vampire boyfriend as he escorted her out of the dress shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: All I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story rights to Miracels and Eva.

| **Twilight** |

:::Jasper's POV:::

"You unofficially asked her to marry you? Is that even a thing?" Emmett grinned nudging me as we pulled into the parking lot.

Rose decided she wanted to show off one of her convertibles today and asked if I wanted to ride with her and Emmett. I decided to go with them not wanting to really deal with Edward's fluctuating emotions. I was surprised I haven't gotten a headache by now.

"You know what Emmett, shut up. At least she said yes." I challenged back.

"Are you sure you didn't dazzle her into saying yes?" Emmett's grin broadened when I punched his arm.

"Emmett I'm pretty sure I said yes on my own volition." Eva smiled approaching us.

She was dressed in a cute light grey sleeveless hoodie dress with a pair of white tennis shoes. Over that dress she had one of the jackets I gave her.

"I like the dress looks simple and comfortable." Rose smiled.

"Oh it is! It even has fricken pockets!" Eva looked way too excited.

"Why don't you join us and tell us more about Jaz's impromptu proposal? The warning bell doesn't ring for another twenty minutes." Rose gestured for her to come into the car.

"Sure. I've got nothing else better to do than to hang out with my boyfriend and his siblings." Eva grinned jumping into the back seat with me.

Not long after we saw Edward's Volvo pull in. Now normally I wouldn't think much of this if it weren't for Eva gasping.

Rose, Emmett and I turned and saw that Edward in fact had not only driven Bella to school but he had draped his arm over her shoulder.

"As much as I love talking with you guys. I have sisterly duties to attend to." Eva grinned watching them come closer to us.

"What duties?" Emmett asked as Eva jumped out of the car.

The three of us watched as Eva crept up behind Bella. She then pounced on her sister's back.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

Bella whisked around blushing furiously. Edward watched Eva with an unamused look.

"Eva what the hell? What are you five?" Bella scowled.

Before Eva could come up with a comeback Emmett piped up.

"Damn Jasper I didn't know you were into robbing the cradle." I punched him getting out of the car and walked over to Eva with her back pack and my own slung on my body.

"Shut up Emmett. Jasper isn't much older than me physically." Eva stated not having to scream to make her point.

"Make me." Emmett suck his tongue out.

Eva let out an exasperated groan. I followed her as she stomped towards the school muttering about what she would do if she were a vampire. Her irritableness vanished when she heard Emmett say "Damnit Rosie that hurt." I glanced over at Edward who was watching Eva as she began to skip happy that Emmett got what he deserved in her opinion. Edward was projecting his emotions again. He held a brotherly fondness for Eva that he would never announce. That alone made me smile. Even Edward looks at her as a sister. Meaning Eva was going to fit in Carlisle's coven with me just fine.

"Jasper don't just stand there. We're going to be late if we don't start moving." Eva was at my side again this time with her hand intertwined in mine.

I just gave her a quick little kiss pulling her along. Students were watching our little public display and whispered. Apparently it's abnormal for both Swan sisters to have swept in and taken Fork high's "Most Eligible Bachelors". I held back an amused chuckle. Both female and male students alike were jealous of either Eva and her sister or Edward and I. We continued down the hall towards our history class Eva unaware of what others were saying and I happily holding my mate's hand.

Later during our off period, Eva sat back on the hood of Rose's car with the radio on. It's funny how now that Eva has cemented herself in all of our lives in some way that we adopted one of her favorite pass times. Much to Eva's distain, Rose chose the radio station but the displeased look on her face didn't last long when when I pulled her into my lap on the ground.

"So when do you think Edward is going to insist that Bella officially meet everyone?" Eva hummed while I stroked her silky soft curls.

"Probably this weekend knowing him." Emmett spoke.

Rose scoffed disapprovingly.

"Rose I know you don't like my sister but please show a little civility. Bella is self conscious. You showing an absolute distain for her will hurt her." Eva stared at Rose.

"She's a danger to us and you." Rose muttered.

"She might not be the most self aware girl I know but she really is good company once you get to know her." Eva tried to appeal to Rose.

"That's easy for you to say. You've had eighteen years to get use to her irritating lack of self awareness and lack of empathy for others." Rose continued to hiss.

"Rose she does have empathy for others. It just doesn't manifest itself the same way that mine does. Bella isn't all that bad. Please." Eva begged Rose.

"Fine. I'll say hi but that's it. I don't want to be around her if I can help it." Rose grumbled.

"Thank you." Eva smiled still nestled in between my legs with her back on my chest and my arms around her.

"I'm only doing this because you asked me to." Rose retorted.

"I knew you loved me." Eva teased giggling.

"Yeah yeah I do." Rose's grumpy disposition changed seeing Eva's smile.

"Oh my god. Africa by Toto? Really?" Eva laughed so hard.

"It's a classic." Emmett replied pulling Rose up with him to dance.

"Care to dance?" I asked Eva.

"Not this time. I want to just sit with you and enjoy the moment." Eva kissed me and then sat back.

I rested my back against the car breathing in her comforting scent as we watched Emmett and Rose dance romantically. Eva even hummed softly to the song holding my hand.


End file.
